massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Diomedian Chronicles/Conflictions
Oops Little inconsistancy there. While Commander Marachuk was still alive Gwendolyn was Lt. Commander. At was after his death that she was promoted to Major (the equivalent of the commander rank). -- Everyone's favorite cookie. :I meant to ask about that, somewhere I thought I'd read it as a nickname or honorary title. I take it she'll be switching from Alliance Navy to Marines? ::That Damn Sniper :::Well initially, the Special Forces Operational Reconnaissance Unit 9 (Prometheus) was an Alliance division. Gwendolyn changed it to a Spec Ops unit cause only 4 members -- Gwen, Lorelei, Archaon and Scott -- of the division remained after the retaking of Earth. So since it's no longer a division, but rather a unit of highly skilled and specialised members, it's been categorized as a part of the Alliance Navy's branch -- more specifically -- the Marines. Or, at least, that's how I hope it goes. >.> Everyone's favorite cookie. Infobox Anyone know why the 'editor' information in the short story template isn't showing up? Administrators, make it so!-- That Damn Sniper : I'll look into it when I have time. -- Gnostic 21:43, June 26, 2012 (UTC) "Anyone bothering to read this" - Asniper Don't worry, I'm reading every edit! ^.^ - Everyone's favorite cookie. :Ah good. I get paranoid when nobody comments. Of course, I haven't been doing much in the way of commenting myself. I should start doing that. That Damn Sniper 05:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::There is one small inconcistency though, Lorelei doesn't use military grade weapons. She's unique in the sense that she doesn't use firearms at all, instead using an omnitool-based dart gun with either paralyzing toxins or corrosive acids. >.> - Everyone's favorite cookie. ::::I'm not entirely sure that an "omni-tool-based dart gun" is possible. Omni-tools themselves are not actually all that big; the orange thing that we see in-game is actually just a holographic interface. Maybe it would be better to just say that she uses a dart gun? -- Gnostic 21:51, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm relatively certain an advanced omni-tool would be able to incorporate some sort of dart gun, like the batarian ballistic blades. She may have to craft the darts themselves beforehand, however, if they contain acid or toxins. But no other weapons besides what's in the omni-tool? It seems like at least carrying some small arm would make sense, and as part of the Alliance she'd naturally be trained in their use. But if it's the character's personal choice not to carry one, something to do with "Do no harm", that's reasonable. I'll go back and replace her firing alongside Beckett with some sort of description of the dart gun firing as part of my next revision. Perhaps you could describe it, Cookie. :That Damn Sniper : : While you both have an interesting point, let's make it a wrist mounted dart gun to avoid omnitool confusion. She's left-handed so it'll be on her left arm with her omni-tool being on the right arm. It's not because she has a "Do no harm" policy (she uses acids which does harm), it's that she's the team doctor. Having a gun in her hand constantly will only get in the way if she needs to act quickly. With a dart gun she will always have 2 hands free. It's also due in small part to her obsession with toxic chemicals and poisonous venoms. In the team she's the "controller" so being able to paralyze her opponent or stagger then with acids would be of great benefit to her and the team. The dart gun can also be used to heal her allies, shooting painkillers or antibiotics. The drawback of the dart gun is that it has a small clip size and if she needs to switch to her meds she needs to reload, but it's a good alternative if she's pinned down and can't reach her allies to apply medical care. When compared to other games; Where Gwendolyn is the assault and Greer the tank, Lorelei would be the support. She carries a small backpack of medical supplies and a fanny pack where she houses her dart clips. - Everyone's favorite cookie 16:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: You're overcomplicating things again. By 2185, field medicine has mostly become automated. Unless Gwen (or whoever is in charge of equipment) is buying up really cheap hardsuits, most standard-issue hardsuits are designed to automatically release medigel when the wearer is injured, and in emergency situations, the medigel release can be triggered by an omni-tool (this is essentially what a character does in-game when they activate the "Unity" power or revive a squadmate.) So for the most part, Lorelei's kit could probably consist of just darts (of course, how much use biological and chemicals weapons would be on a battlefield where most of the hostiles are either inorganic or wearing full hardsuits is, I suppose, a question for another time...) -- Gnostic 21:43, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I don't mean to overcomplicate things, just sometimes my mind goes a mile a minute. Alright, uhm, I'll give her a complete overhaul then. She uses a wrist-mounted dart gun that only shoots corrisive darts (well they're not really darts, but I don't know what else to call them. They're like paintballs with acid), but when she's close enough she can ambush her opponent with a syringe that comes out of the dart gun and retracts once done, but it's paralyzing effect is only effective against organics while the corrosives are effective all-round. She still uses her omnitool to provide general medical care (scanning, temperature measurements, applying when needed medigel, ect.). - Everyone's favorite cookie 22:22, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Banshees Alright, this may come down to a matter of opinion. I had the Banshee use a mental attack in combination with its scream, potentially through the same means as indoctrination effects an organic mind. However, reading through the Codex after replaying the Ardat-Yakshi monastery, I see it says while the screams have definite psychological impact, they have no apparent physiological effect. I could interpret this to mean the screams inflict no physical damage, and say that the mental attack is a separate ability that's coordinated with the scream (supported in gameplay that a Banshee's scream can cause a player to stumble back by a coordinated biotic wave). Either I could use this solution, or remove the mental attack and have the scream merely inspire fear. Because my audience is the people I wish to collaborate with, AKA you folks, I'd like to have those reading this come to a consensus. Is the idea interesting and effective enough to keep, or should it be taken out? That Damn Sniper 22:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC)